Austausch
Austausch von shortstories.pfefferkoerner Aufgeregt steht Familie Grevemeyer früh morgens am Flughafen. Levin fällt ein Mädchen auf, das gerade aus einem Flugzeug gestiegen ist und nun in der großen Ankunftshalle steht. Levin beobachtet das Mädchen weiter, wie es sich nervös umsieht. Vorsichtig stupst Levin seine Schwester mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Ist sie das?“, fragt er. Neles Augen beginnen zu funkeln. Vorsichtig geht sie zu dem Mädchen hin. „Benvenuta in Germania Sophia“, spricht Nele das Mädchen von hinten an. „Nele!“, antwortet das Mädchen. „Come stai?“, fragt Nele auf Italienisch. „Bene“, freut sich das Mädchen. „Levin, das ist Sophia“, erklärt Nele. „Nice to meet you“, sagt Levin zu dem Mädchen. „Freut mich auch. Ich bin Sophia“, antwortet das Mädchen in perfektem Deutsch. Levin ist erstaunt. Sophia erzählt, dass sie viel auf Deutsch liest und daher die Sprache so gut beherrscht.⁣⁣ Nele hat sich in der Schule bei einem freiwilligen Austauschprogramm angemeldet und Sophia ist ihre Austauschpartnerin. Für eine Woche wird sie nun bei Nele wohnen. ⁣⁣ Sophia und Nele unterhalten sich angeregt über die bevorstehende Woche, während sie an der Gepäckausgabe warten. Levin steht mit seinen Müttern etwas abseits.⁣ ⁣ Nach einiger Zeit rollen die ersten Koffer über das Gepäckband. „Was machen wir heute so?“, fragt Sophia. „Heute zeige ich dir etwas die Stadt. Ich hab übrigens mit meinem Lehrer gesprochen: Du darfst die Woche mit zu mir in den Unterricht“, sagt Nele. Sophia freut sich. „Aber Tayo hat mir geholfen das zu arrangieren“, fügt Nele hinzu. „Dein Freund?“, fragt Sophia nach. Nele nickt. „Toll, darf ich ihn auch kennenlernen?“, fragt Sophia während sie ihren Koffer von dem Gepäckband nimmt. „Klar! Fehlt dir noch was oder hast du alles?“, fragt Nele. „Nein, nur der Koffer“, antwortet ihre Austauschpartnerin und somit folgen die beiden Levin und Nele’s Müttern zum Ausgang. ⁣ ⁣ Nach einer langen Fahrt durch den Hamburger Verkehr, kommen Sophia, Nele und ihre Familie Zuhause an. „Wir bringen deinen Koffer schnell ins HQ und dann zeige ich dir die Stadt“, sagt Nele voller Vorfreude. „HQ?“, fragt Sophia nach. „Unser Hauptquartier. Das erkläre ich dir gleich“, antwortet Nele, nimmt Sophia an der Hand und geht mit ihr ins HQ. Levin folgt den beiden mit einigem Abstand. Sophia stellt ihren Koffer ab und verlässt mit Nele das HQ wieder. Levin hingegen bleibt alleine zurück.⁣ Nele ist mit ihrer Austauschpartnerin gerade auf dem Weg zu den Magellan Terrassen, als sie einen Anruf von Tayo bekommt. Er sagt, dass er jetzt ins HQ komme. Da Tayo aber noch braucht, bis er im HQ ankommt, setzen die beiden Mädchen ihre Sightseeing-Tour fort. Nele läuft mit Sophia am Miniatur-Wunderland und am Hamburg Dungeon vorbei. Eifrig klärt sie Sophia über die legendäre Speicherstadt auf. Dann stellt Sophia eine Frage: „Wieso sagtest du vorhin HQ?“ Nele beginnt zu erklären: „Mein Freund Tayo, dessen kleiner Bruder Femi, mein Bruder Levin, dessen Freundin Kira und ich sind die PFEFFERKÖRNER! Wir stellen die Gerechtigkeit auf Hamburgs Straßen wieder her!“ „Habt ihr keine Polizei?“, fragt Sophia lachend. Sie nimmt Nele nicht ernst. „Doch, aber wir sind da wo keiner sucht, wir schlagen die Ganoven in die Flucht!“ „Klingt cool“, sagt Sophia. Sie kann sich nicht so wirklich vorstellen, was die Pfefferkörner alles geleistet haben. Nele öffnet auf ihrem Handy den Zeitungsartikel über die Festnahme der Dealer der „Bono-Disco“-Drogen. „Und diese Schüler seid ihr?“, fragt Sophia. „Ja, das sind wir“, bestätigt Nele. „Unglaublich!“, sagt Sophia jetzt. Sie kann es sich aber immer noch nicht vorstellen.⁣ Mittlerweile sind sie an den Magellan Terrassen angekommen und Nele springt sofort wieder in ihre Rolle als Stadtführerin. ⁣Während Nele Sophia die Speicherstadt zeigt, hat Levin sich etwas zu essen gemacht. Mit einem belegten Brötchen geht er jetzt wieder hoch ins HQ. Er öffnet die Tür und sieht eine komplett in schwarz gekleidete Person an Sophias Koffer. „Ey!“, ruft Levin. Erschrocken sieht die Person auf. Levin will die Person festhalten, doch diese wehrt sich, schubst Levin zu Boden und flieht aus dem HQ.⁣ Wenig später betreten Nele und Sophia das HQ. Das was Nele dann sieht, erschüttert sie zutiefst. Das hätte sie niemals von ihrem Bruder gedacht. Er kniet vor Sophias Koffer und ist gerade dabei ihn zu öffnen. „LEVIN!“, brüllt sie ihren Bruder an. Sie ist wütend! Richtig wütend! Wie kann er nur so etwas machen?! Vor allem: Was will er aus Sophias Koffer? Geld? Oder hat er eine geheime Vorliebe für Mädchenunterwäsche?! Wie kann Levin nur…?⁣ ⁣„Das ist nicht so wie es aussieht!“, antwortet er und weicht von dem Koffer zurück. „Ach ja?! Wie ist es dann?!“, fragt Nele wütend. „Da, also als ich ins HQ gekommen bin, da, da war so jemand“, versucht Levin sich zu erklären, doch seine Schwester glaubt ihm kein Wort. ⁣ Tayo kommt ins HQ. „Hast du ihn erwischt?“, fragt Levin aufgeregt. „Nein“, antwortet Tayo niedergeschlagen. „Wen erwischt?“, fragt Sophia.⁣ „Als ich ins HQ gekommen bin, war eine maskierte Person an deinem Koffer. Ich wollte sie festhalten, aber sie hat mich weggeschubst. In dem Moment kam Tayo und ist der Person hinterher. Und jetzt wollte ich schauen, was der oder die aus deinem Koffer wollte“, erklärt Levin. „Stimmt das, Tayo?“, fragt Nele. Ihr Freund bestätigt Levins Geschichte. ⁣„Das ist trotzdem kein Grund an ihren Koffer zu gehen!“, stellt Nele nochmals klar. „Aber es war doch Gefahr im Verzug. Außerdem ist doch nichts dabei, wenn ich das hier sehe…“, sagt Levin und klappt den Koffer auf. Einige T-Shirts kommen zum Vorschein. „Seht ihr, da wäre doch echt nichts dabei gewesen“, sagt Levin. Er ist sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Er wäre ja nicht an den Koffer gegangen, wenn da keine Person dran gewesen wäre. ⁣ Sophia, die bisher hinter Nele stand, tritt nun vor. „Das sind aber nicht meine Sachen!!“, ruft sie aus, als sie den Inhalt des Koffers sieht. Neugierig geht Nele zu dem Koffer und kramt ein wenig herum. „Ach, du darfst das?“, fragt Levin lachend. Nele ignoriert ihn einfach. Stattdessen macht sie eine Entdeckung. „Seht mal!“, ruft sie, als sie ein gefaltetes Stück Papier in einem T-Shirt entdeckt.⁣ ⁣ „Das ist ein Lageplan!“, fällt Levin auf, während Nele das Papier ausbreitet. Tatsächlich ist auf dem großen Papier ein Gebäudeplan abgedruckt. Ansonsten fällt noch auf, dass mit Kugelschreiber einige Markierungen gemacht wurden. „Was ist das?“, fragt Tayo und sieht sich den Plan genau an. „Ein Gebäudeplan“, sagt Levin. „Ja, aber von was?“, fragt Tayo nach. Levin zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Nele zeigt auf einige aufgedruckte Zahlen und sagt: „Das könnten Koordinaten sein!“⁣ „Du könntest Recht haben“, sagt Tayo und gibt am PC die Koordinaten ein. „Das ist ein Museum“, sagt er, nachdem er den Standort des Gebäudes ermittelt hat. Sofort sucht er im Internet nach dem Museum. Als er es findet, öffnet er auf der Website den Lageplan. „Bringt mal den Plan!“, ruft er den anderen zu. Levin eilt mit dem mysteriösen Gebäudeplan aus dem Koffer herbei. „Das passt!“, stellt er fest, als er den Plan mit dem Lageplan aus dem Internet vergleicht. „Der Plan aus dem Koffer ist aber garantiert nicht für einen Museumsbesuch…“, meint Tayo. „Und einbrechen würde man deswegen auch nicht. Da muss mehr dahinter stecken…“, fügt Levin hinzu. „Wer hat Lust auf einen spontanen Museumsbesuch?“, fragt Nele freundlich lächelnd. „Aber nur zu Ermittlungszwecken…“, murmelt Levin.⁣ Ein Dialog zwischen einem Mann und einer Frau in einem Auto – Der Mann beginnt:⁣ ⁣ „Und wie bitteschön sollen wir jetzt an den Scheiß Koffer kommen?“⁣ ⁣ „Ja, dann geh ich halt später nochmal rein und hol den Scheiß Koffer!“⁣ ⁣ „Vergiss es! Erst vertauscht du am Flughafen den Koffer und dann lässt du dich sogar beim Rückklau erwischen! Jetzt kommen wir garantiert nicht mehr an den Koffer!“⁣ ⁣ „Ist doch nicht so schlimm… sind doch nur Kinder“⁣ ⁣ „Ja eben! Kinder sind unberechenbar! Was ist wenn die den Plan finden?“⁣ ⁣ „Reg dich ab. Das sind Kinder! Die checken doch eh nichts!“⁣ ⁣ „Pah, vermutlich sitzen die gerade auf irgendeiner Polizeiwache und geben eine 1A Beschreibung von dir ab!“⁣ ⁣ „Ich hatte eine Maske auf. Ich bin ja nicht doof.“⁣ ⁣ „Na, wenigstens etwas kannst du…“⁣ Nele, Sophia, Tayo und Levin kommen an dem Museum an. Dort treffen sie auf Kira, die von Levin angerufen wurde. „Hey! Wo ist Femi? Und wer ist sie?!“, fragt Kira verwundert. „Femi ist bei einem Schulfreund“, sagt Tayo. „Und das hier ist Sophia - Meine Austauschpartnerin“, erklärt Nele. „Okay, Hi“, begrüßt Kira Sophia. Die 5 betreten das Museum. In diesem Quartal des Jahres wird Kunst ausgestellt.⁣ Levin und Kira schlurfen durch die einzelnen Räume und sehen sich die Ausstellungsstücke an. Sie erkennen nicht wirklich einen Mehrwert dahinter. Ganz anders bei Nele und Sophia, denn die beiden interessiert die Ausstellung sehr. Tayo ist alleine unterwegs und geht erstmal auf die Toilette. Dort zieht er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und betrachtet den mysteriösen Gebäudeplan, welchen er im HQ abfotografiert hat. Ihm fällt an einer Wand ein markiertes ”x“ auf, unter welchem einige Zahlen stehen. Dann verlässt er die Toilette wieder und sucht den Ort, den das x markiert.⁣ Währenddessen betreten zwei Personen das HQ. Eine geht sofort zu dem Koffer und öffnet diesen. „Ein wenig durchwühlt, aber der Plan ist immer noch in dem T-Shirt. Die Kids haben nichts gefunden“, sagt die Frau erleichtert. „Da hast du aber Glück gehabt! Jetzt schnapp dir den Plan und dann nichts wie weg hier!“ Schnell verlassen die beiden wieder das Hauptquartier der Pfefferkörner. Ihnen ist aber entgangen, dass sie gefilmt wurden. Es war Neles Idee den Plan wieder in das T-Shirt zurückzulegen und eine Überwachungskamera anzubringen. „Wer so viel Interesse an einem Koffer hat, der kommt vielleicht nochmal wieder“, sagte sie und behielt Recht damit.⁣ Im Museum hat Tayo mittlerweile den Ort, den das x markiert, gefunden. Nun steht er vor einer blau gestrichenen Wand und betrachtet diese ganz genau. Die Besucher des Museums müssen ihn für verrückt halten. Statt sich die Kunst anzusehen, starrt er lieber auf eine Wand. Unauffällig holt Tayo sein Handy heraus und ruft nochmal das Bild des Planes auf. Aber er ist sich immer noch sicher: Das ist die Stelle, die das x markiert!!⁣ Kira und Levin kommen hinzu. „Was glaubst du hat sich der Künstler bei diesem Werk gedacht?“, lacht Kira über ihn und betrachtet ebenfalls die Wand. Tayo zeigt Levin und ihr das x auf dem Gebäudeplan und auch sie stellen fest, dass das x diese Stelle hier markiert. „Vielleicht ist das x auch nur etwas undeutlich hingemalt und soll gar nicht die Wand markieren“, überlegt Levin. Die drei Pfefferkörner sehen sich um, aber entdecken nichts, was das x markieren könnte. „Meint ihr, dass es irgendwas mit der Decke zu tun hat?“, fragt Kira und sieht nach oben. „Weiß gestrichen und ein paar Lampen… ich glaube nicht“, meint Tayo, als er ebenfalls nach oben sieht.⁣ Levin hingegen hat eine Idee. „Kommt mit!“, sagt er und verlässt diesen Ausstellungsraum und steuert dafür einen anderen an. Kira und Tayo folgen ihm wortlos. Levin zeigt auf eine Vitrine, in der sich eine äußerst wertvolle Brosche aus Platin befindet. „Das ist die andere Seite der Wand, die das x markiert!“, sagt er. Tayo sieht mit seinem Handy nochmal auf den Plan. „Natürlich! Die wollen die Brosche klauen! Aber von dieser Seite kommen die nicht ran! Hier ist es viel zu gut gesichert. Jetzt verstehe ich wofür die Zahlen stehen! Das sind Maße, die beschreiben an welcher Stelle sie die Wand durchbrechen müssen!“, stellt Tayo fest. „Und wofür steht diese Zahl?“, fragt Kira und zeigt mit dem Finger auf eine Zahl auf dem Plan. „Das könnte die Dicke der Wand sein! Deswegen hat den Dieben auch nicht der Lageplan aus dem Internet gereicht, sondern dafür brauchten sie den Bauplan!“, sagt Levin.⁣ „Los, wir suchen deine Schwester und dann warnen wir das Sicherheitspersonal“, sagt Tayo zu Levin. Nele und Sophia sehen sich interessiert die Ausstellung an, als Tayo, Levin und Kira dazu stoßen. „Wir wissen nun, was es mit dem Plan auf sich hat!“, sagt Tayo. Sophia und Nele schauen auf. „Die wollen die Platinbrosche im Wert von 500.000€ klauen!“, verkündet Tayo. „Bei der waren wir schon. Die ist doch voll krass gesichert! Da sind überall Kameras und Laserstrahlen!“, meint Nele. „Und genau deshalb wollen sie ja auch nicht von vorne an die Vitrine, sondern von hinten! Die wollen durch die Wand bohren und die Brosche so holen!“, sagt Levin. „Zeig!“, sagt Nele und so gehen die Pfefferkörner und Sophia zu der blauen Wand. Tayo zeigt Nele die Zahlen auf dem Plan. Das sind die Maße, an denen sie bohren müssen und das hier ist die Dicke der Wand“, erklärt Tayo. „Krass“, sagt Sophia. „Suchen wir nach dem Inhaber und warnen ihn!“, meint Nele. Gemeinsam gehen die Fünf zu dem Büro des Museums. „Guten Tag, wir würden gerne den Inhaber sprechen. Es wäre dringend“, sagt Nele äußerst freundlich. „Einen Moment bitte“, sagt die Frau und verschwindet in den Personalbereich. Nach wenigen Minuten kommt sie wieder und führt die Fünf zu dem Inhaber. „Was kann ich für euch tun?“, fragt dieser freundlich. „Wir müssen Ihnen etwas mitteilen“, sagt Kira. „So, was denn?“, fragt der Inhaber Herr Reutner nach. „Wir glauben, dass die wertvolle Platinbrosche gestohlen werden soll“, beginnt Nele. „Und wie kommt ihr darauf?“, fragt Herr Reutner. „Wir haben die Diebe zufälligerweise belauscht“, sagt Levin sofort. Die Story mit dem vertauschten Koffer hätte ihnen eh niemand geglaubt. „Das ist ja wirklich nett von euch, dass ihr Bescheid sagt. Ihr müsst euch aber keine Sorgen machen. Es ist absolut unmöglich an die Brosche zu kommen ohne Alarm auszulösen. Außerdem sind in der Nacht die Lichtschranken aktiviert. Bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung wird sofort Alarm ausgelöst!“, sagt der Inhaber stolz über die Sicherheit der Brosche. „Und genau deshalb wollen die Diebe ein Loch in die Wand machen und durch die Wand an die Brosche kommen!“, warnt Tayo. „Oh, vielen Dank für diesen Hinweis! Wir werden darauf achten. Vielen Dank!“, sagt der Inhaber und begleitet die Fünf hinaus.⁣ ⁣„Meint ihr, der hat uns ernst genommen?“, fragt Levin in die Runde. „Nee, gar nicht“, antwortet Nele enttäuscht. Sie hatte sich mehr erhofft. „Dann müssen wir wohl ’ne Nachtschicht einlegen“, sagt Kira mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Okay. Um halb 8 vor dem Museum!“, sagt Levin. Alle sind einverstanden, verabschieden sich und gehen nach Hause.⁣ Levin, Nele und Sophia kommen Zuhause an. Das erste was Nele macht ist, den Koffer zu überprüfen. „Weg!“, stellt sie fest, als sie den Plan in dem Koffer sucht. Levin sieht sich sofort die Aufnahme der Überwachungskamera an. „Da! Die war heute im HQ, als ich reinkam!“, sagt er, als er die maskierte Frau entdeckt. Die Kamera hat zwar nur die Frau aufgenommen, aber Nele und Levin sind sich ganz sicher, dass noch eine zweite Person außerhalb des Bereiches, den die Kamera abdeckt, stand. „Die wollen den Coup immer noch durchziehen…“, meint Nele.⁣ ⁣ Kira kommt an der Stadtverwaltung an, als ihr Vater heraustritt. Er hatte erneut einen Termin wegen des Stellplatzes seiner Fischbude, genannt „Fischkiste“. Die Stadt will nicht mehr, dass die Fischkiste an ihrem angestammten Platz steht, aber Kiras Vater kämpft weiterhin um den Platz seiner Fischkiste. Dennoch ist er zwischenzeitlich mit seiner Fischkiste umgezogen. „Papa!“, ruft Kira und läuft auf ihren Vater zu. Sven freut sich zwar seine Tochter zu sehen, dennoch ist sein Gesichtsausdruck äußerst traurig und niedergeschlagen. „Was ist los, Papa?“, fragt Kira. Sven seufzt und sagt traurig: „Ach, an dem neuen Standplatz wird die Fischkiste ab morgen auch nicht mehr stehen…“ „Was? Wieso?“, fragt Kira entsetzt nach. Wie kann die doofe Stadtverwaltung ihrem Vater das Standrecht an der Elbpromenade bei der goldenen Schiffsschraube entziehen und nun auch noch den neuen Standplatz?! Plötzlich erhellt sich Svens Gesichtsausdruck und er fährt mit freudiger Stimme fort: „…, weil ich meinen alten Standplatz wieder habe!“ Wortlos fällt Kira ihrem Vater in die Arme. „Das war aber nicht leicht, du“, sagt Sven. „Egal, du hast es geschafft! Du bist der Beste, Papa!“, sagt Kira freudestrahlend. „So, ich geh jetzt alles zusammenpacken, damit ich morgen wieder an alter Ort und Stelle aufmachen kann. Kommst du mit?“, fragt Sven. „Klar komm ich mit! Aber um halb 8 treffe ich mit Nele, Levin, Tayo und Sophia“, sagt Kira sofort. „Wer ist denn Sophia?“, fragt Sven nach. „Eine Freundin von Nele“, antwortet Kira wahrheitsgemäß, „Wir wollen im HQ einen Film schauen.“ Letzteres war jedoch nicht so wahrheitsgemäß…⁣ Pünktlich um 19:30 Uhr treffen sich die Pfefferkörner auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Museum. „In einer halben Stunde macht das Museum zu“, sagt Nele. „Und was wollt ihr machen?“, fragt Sophia. „Warten…“, sagt Tayo. Also suchen sich die Pfefferkörner eine Stelle, von der sie Eingang und Parkplatz gut einsehen können und warten. Um 20:20 Uhr fährt das vorletzte Auto vom Parkplatz. Nur ein PKW steht nun dort noch geparkt. Nach weiteren 20 Minuten sagt Kira: „Meint ihr es ist noch jemand drin? Oder wieso steht der da noch?“ Levin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht gehört der einem Mitarbeiter, der etwas länger arbeitet“, mutmaßt Tayo. „Der Wagen steht aber nicht auf einem Mitarbeiter-Parkplatz“, meint Levin. „Vielleicht hat jemand da geparkt und hat mit den Museum gar nichts zu tun“, meldet sich nun Sophia zu Wort und stellt ihre Theorie in den Raum. ⁣ Doch genau in diesem Moment öffnet sich die hintere Tür auf der Beifahrerseite und eine in schwarz gekleidete Person steigt aus. „Der Wagen hat definitiv was mit dem Museum zu tun!“, sagt Nele, als sie sieht, dass auf der Fahrerseite ebenfalls eine in schwarz gekleidete Person ausgestiegen ist. „Levin!“, zischt Kira ihrem Freund zu und gibt ihm ein Zeichen, dass er ihr folgen soll. Mit einigem Abstand folgen sie den Verdächtigen bis zum Hintereingang. Die Größere der Personen, von der sie ausgehen, dass es ein Mann ist, zieht ein Brecheisen hervor und bricht mit diesem die Tür auf. Die anderen sind mittlerweile hinterher gekommen. „Wir gehen rein!“, sagt Levin entschlossen. „Passt auf euch auf!“, sagt Nele etwas ängstlich. Levin und Kira gehen hinein…⁣ „Halt mal bitte“, hören sie eine Männerstimme sagen. Vorsichtig schaut Kira um die Ecke. Vor der blauen Wand sieht sie die beiden Maskierten nun stehen. Der Mann setzt einen Bohrer an. „Mensch Jasmin! Zeig doch den blöden Plan mal her!“, schimpft er mit seiner Komplizin. Nach einem Blick auf den Plan, fängt er an zu bohren. „Sobald die die Brosche nehmen, wird sofort Alarm ausgelöst! Wir sollten wieder raus!“, sagt Levin. Leise entfernt er sich mit Kira einige Meter von den Ganoven. Als sie sich sicher sind, dass sie außer Hörweite sind, beginnen sie zu rennen. Draußen warten die anderen schon nervös auf sie. „Ruft die Polizei!“, ruft Levin, als er aus der Tür gestürmt kommt. „Hab ich schon“, antwortet Tayo. „Was ist, wenn die nicht rechtzeitig da ist? Wir müssen sie aufhalten!“, sagt Kira. „Das ist viel zu gefährlich! Wir müssen auf die Polizei warten!“, sagt Levin. ⁣In diesem Moment ertönt die Alarmanlage des Museums. „Scheiße! Mann, bis die Polizei da ist, sind die längst weg!“, flucht Kira. Sie will nicht dabei zusehen, wie die Diebe flüchten. ⁣ „Steckt der Schlüssel noch?!“, fällt Nele ein. Sofort rennen die fünf zu dem Wagen. Die Tür ist zwar offen, aber der Schlüssel steckt nicht. Levin öffnet die hintere Tür und versteckt sich unter einer der Decken, unter denen sich die Diebe wohl vorhin versteckt hatten. „Schnell! Die Bullen sind gleich da!!“, ruft eine Männerstimme von weitem. Schnell verschwinden Nele, Tayo, Kira und Sophia in einem Gebüsch. Nur Levin bleibt in dem Auto zurück. Aus sicherer Entfernung sehen sie, wie ein Mann und eine Frau aus dem Museum gerannt kommen und hastig in den Wagen steigen. ⁣In der Ferne hört man zwar die Polizeisirene, aber bis die Beamten eintreffen, werden die Diebe wohl längst weg sein.⁣ „Verdammt! Die entkommen!“, ruft Tayo, als der Wagen losfährt. „Ist nur die Frage, wie weit sie kommen…“, sagt Sophia mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Wie meinst du das?“, fragt Kira nach. „Hab die Luftventile der beiden Hinterreifen locker gedreht. Beim Losfahren werden sie hoffentlich abgefallen sein und jetzt verlieren sie hoffentlich Luft…“, sagt Sophia stolz. „Du könntest glatt ein Pfefferkorn werden!“, meint Nele. „Tja, wir schlagen die Ganoven in die Flucht“, wiederholt Sophia den Satz, den Nele heute Nachmittag gesagt hat, als sie ihr erklärt hat, was die Pfefferkörner so machen.⁣ Die Sirene ist mittlerweile ganz nah und schon biegt auch schon das Polizeiauto in die Straße, in der das Museum ist, ein. Die drei Pfefferkörner und ein Fast-Pfefferkorn rennen zur Straße und machen durch Winken auf sich aufmerksam. Das Polizeiauto hält an und die vier zwängen sich sofort auf die Rückbank. „Geradeaus! Weit können sie nicht sein!“, ruft Tayo und der Polizist am Steuer schaltet die Sirene aus und gibt Gas. „Hier rechts“, sagt Nele, die den Wagen hier noch hat abbiegen sehen. Der Polizist biegt also rechts ab und am Ende der Straße steht der Fluchtwagen. Als das Polizeiauto fast das Fahrzeug erreicht hat, springt jemand auf die Straße.⁣ „Das ist Levin!“, ruft Kira aus, als sie ihren Freund entdeckt. Die Polizisten können mit dieser Info zwar nicht unbedingt viel anfangen, aber sie halten an und die Beifahrerin lässt die Scheibe des Seitenfensters herunter. „Schnell! Parkt die Ausfahrt zu!!“, ruft Levin und zeigt auf die Ein- & Ausfahrt eines Parkhauses. Der Polizist reagiert schnell und stellt das Polizeiauto quer vor die Ausfahrt. „Ich hab mich in dem Wagen versteckt. Die haben hier einen zweiten Fluchtwagen geparkt mit Wechselklamotten zum Umziehen!“, erklärt Levin, als die Beamten aussteigen. Und wenig später hört man im Parkhaus ein Auto losfahren. Die Polizistin rennt schnell in das Parkhaus hinein. ⁣ Die Ganoven haben Levin in dem Wagen gar nicht bemerkt. Sie haben sich noch nicht einmal gewundert, dass ihre Hinterreifen Luft verloren haben. Sie hatten eh vor hier zu halten und den Wagen zu wechseln. Sie haben geparkt und sind in das Parkhaus gerannt. Dort haben sie aus dem Kofferraum des zweiten Fluchtwagens neue Klamotten genommen und sich umgezogen, bevor sie dann in den neuen Wagen gestiegen sind. Der Mann trägt nun einen feinen Anzug und die Frau ein schönes, rotes Abendkleid. „So erkennen die uns nie!“, lacht der Mann und steuert das Fahrzeug langsam die einzelnen Etagen des Parkhauses hinunter. „500.000€ verdient und das so einfach“, lacht seine Komplizin. „500.000 Euro? Auf dem Schwarzmarkt ist das locker doppelt so viel wert“, lacht der Mann wieder. Die beiden Ganoven freuen sich so sehr über ihren gelungen Coup, dass sie das Eintreffen der Polizei gar nicht mitbekommen haben. Sie fühlen sich viel zu sicher. ⁣ Jetzt fährt der Fahrer in die Ausfahrt und sieht das Polizeiauto, welches ihm die Ausfahrt blockiert. Außerdem sieht er einen Polizisten mit gezogener Waffe neben dem Polizeiauto stehen. „Motor aus und ich will die Hände sehen!“, ruft der Beamte. Doch die Ganoven denken gar nicht daran. Sie schalten in den Rückwärtsgang, doch dann blickt der Fahrer in den Rückspiegel und entdeckt die Polizistin, welche schräg hinter dem Wagen steht und nun ruft: „Langsam aussteigen! Und ich will die Hände sehen!!“⁣⁣ „Oscar, wir sitzen in der Falle“, sagt die Frau zu ihrem Komplizen. Die Beamten kommen nun auf die beiden Ganoven zu. Die Insassen des PKW heben die Hände. Nun stehen die beiden Polizeibeamten direkt an den Fenstern und öffnen Fahrer- und Beifahrertür. Ohne Widerstand steigen die Diebe aus und lassen sich von den Polizisten gegen die Karosserie des Fluchtwagens drücken. Schon hört man das Klicken der Handschellen und die Festgenommenen werden auf die Rückbank des Streifenwagens gesetzt.⁣⁣ „Das habt ihr gut gemacht, Kinder“, sagt die Polizistin, bevor sie ebenfalls in das Polizeiauto steigt. „Das mit den Reifen war echt gut!“, lobt Nele Sophia. „Aber es hat doch gar nichts gebracht“, meint Sophia enttäuscht. „Hätte es aber wenn der Wagen weiter gefahren wäre“, sagt Tayo überzeugend. „Du könntest glatt ein Pfefferkorn sein“, sagt Nele freundlich lächelnd und streckt ihre Hand nach vorne aus. Sophia zögert, also legt Levin seine Hand auf die seiner Schwester. Jetzt legt Sophia ihre Hand auf die von Levin, gefolgt von Kira und zuletzt Tayo. „Auf Sophia!“, sagt Nele fröhlich. Dann heben alle ihre Hände in die Luft und rufen: „Wir sind die PFEFFERKÖRNEER!!!!“⁣ Nur schade, dass Sophia Deutschland schon bald wieder verlassen wird⁣. ��������⁣ Eine Geschichte von shortstories.pfefferkoerner Instagram: shortstories.pfefferkoerner